Russian Roulette
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: Cartman has been playing a sick game with the other teens in South Park. One game with Wendy puts him in his place.


I blame Rihanna soooo much for this, I can't listen to a new song without getting an idea.

**Summary: **Cartman has been playing a sick game with the other teens in South Park. One game with Wendy puts him in his place.

**Pairings:** Stendy. Bunny.

**Mentions of:** TokenxBebe and Creek

**Warnings: **Character deaths, mentions of deaths, guns, Kenny being a idiot.

* * *

"Wendy! You can't do this!" The black haired teen whimpered, clutching at her hand. He had already lost his best friend to this awful person.

"Honey please! Listen to us!" Bebe whimpered, but her friend wouldn't listen, he followed Eric Cartman into the room.

"You're a smart girl Wendy." he smirked, pulling the gun out of his pocket and placing it on the table. "I assume you know how to play and since I'm so nice I'll let you go first" The brunette pushed the gun across her.

She swallowed hard, taking the gun in her hands. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage. She wouldn't lose, she had to win, for her friends. They needed him to be gone.

Wendy looked to the closed door, wondering what was happening with her friends out there. Was Bebe crying? Did Stan pull out another cigarette? What about Butters and Tweek?

Her eyes went to the gun again. How many times did Kenny play this game with Cartman? How did Kyle feel once he finally lost? What possessed Craig and Token to agree to this? They were gone, dead. And Cartman was still here, smirking.

"Are you scared Wendy? I don't blame you, Kyle was scared too, man he was a pussy." He laughed a little.

"You shut up, fatass!" The black haired teen glared, clutching the gun tighter, she had half a mind to turn it on him.

"Alright, alright! If your scared, take a deep breath and close your eyes, it helps." She could tell he was getting bored of this.

Wendy started to tremble, her movements were deliberately slow. The gun pressed against her temple, she was shaking so much she could rival Tweek. Everything was flashing before her eyes.

_Her first kiss with Stan, her first everything with Stan._

_Her parents._

_Her friends._

_The funerals, one by one._

_Kyle._

_Kenny._

_Token._

_Kenny again._

_Craig._

_And Kenny once more, he still wasn't back from hell yet._

She opened her eyes again, she remembered Stan was a wreck without Kyle, Bebe proved she actually loved Token, and Tweek, he was most hurt _"He never said goodbye..."_ he'd cry constantly. Now she felt like a fool, what if she never got out of here? She never said any last words

_But what's the use in worrying about that now, I have to end this ... or die trying._

Slowly, she pulled the trigger, feeling nothing harm her, Wendy sighed quietly in relief. She shoved the gun across the table to the larger teen, glaring fiercely at him.

"Well done Wendy, someone of them didn't last this long." He laughed, putting the gun to his head. "I'm really proud, no, seriously, I am."

He continued to ramble as he pulled the trigger. The both heard that tell tale sounds and they knew it was all over. Wendy stood up as the bullet penetrated Cartmans skull.

"WENDY!" She heard Stan banging on the door, slowly she went and opened it. Her friends looked around the room, she faintly registered that Kenny had returned. Stan pulled her close to him, she could feel him shaking. Bebe ran over to her friend, whispering frantically.

"He's dead. Well ... thank fucking God for that." Kenny muttered, pulling the gun from Cartmans stiff hand.

"I-it's n-not en-enough for wh-what he's pu-put us th-through!" Tweek whispered, Butters took hold of the coffee addicts hands, hoping the small gesture could calm him.

"Hm." Kenny took out the gun again and some bullets from the table, putting them inside the gun. "Want me to find him and torture him for ya Tweekers?"

"Kenny, don't be stupid!" Stan glared, pulling Wendy into his lap, she was still shaking.

The tall blond smirked and put the gun to his head, quickly pulling the trigger before any of the others could stop him.

"Goddamn it Kenny ..." Butters mumbled, staring at his dead lovers body.

* * *

**Stan: **So ... you killed two of your favorite characters, what's the logic behind that.

Well Stanny m'boy, Kenny was just fun to kill and I like depressing Tweek, it's just sooo easy~

**Craig: **_-flips of the author-_

I deserved that and I wouldn't mind a review.


End file.
